Scrapbook
by Scorpiofreak
Summary: A collection of Stan/Rosalyn one-shots. Some follow the timeline of my other story 'opposites attract' and some are just random.  Taking requests. Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1

****

_**AN: Welcome to my series of Stan/Rosalyn one-shots! If you have a request please review my one-shot along with your request. Disclaimer: I don't own Okage: Shadow King, if I did there would be another game! **_

_**Okay, I'm not really use to writing one-shots so just please bare with me on the first few.**_

* * *

"Stanley Hihat Trinidad the fourteenth! You get out here right now and explain yourself!" The great hero Rosalyn shouted.

The former pink shadowed woman stood in the middle of Ari's house foyer, soaked head to toe with water. The nice blue dress she picked out that evening was ruined and she was pissed. A door leading into the hallway of extra rooms opened and Evil King Stan walked out with an innocent look on his face.

"What are you mooing about now woman?" He yawned.

Rosalyn crossed her rooms and glared at him. "Don't act innocent Stanley! You know what you did!"

"I do a lot of things you wash bowel woman, specify."

She started to get impatient and angrier than she already was. "Well as you can see I'm completely drenched, and why do you think that is? Hm?"

Stan ran a hand through his blonde and orange hair. "Um I don't know, you decided to return to the ocean?"

Rosalyn screamed in frustration making Stan back away just in case the heroine got violent.

"Cut the crap Stan! You and I both know you were behind tonight's _little _incidents. So now that I have been humiliated once again thanks to you! The least you could do Stan is admit it and apologize before I get really angry!" Rosalyn shouted.

"What's going on?" Ari said from the top of the stairs.

Rosalyn pointed at Stan. "He made me look like an idiot!"

The evil king crossed his arms and laughed. "Oh you don't need my help in that department Rose."

Rosalyn's face was as red as a tomato and it only made it worse when she couldn't think of a witty comeback. The smug look on his face made Rosalyn want to punch it right off but this was Ari's home. As a hero she needed to respect the house rules which included: No Violence in the house.

Seeing how she wasn't going to win, Rosalyn let out another scream of frustration before stomping upstairs. Ari flinched at the sound of a door being slammed and something breaking. Stan laughed but stopped when he saw the look his slave was giving him.

"What?"

"You messed up Rosalyn's date with that new manger at the hero's club, didn't you?"

Stan acted innocent again which was kind of hard to pull off when you had pointed ears. "I have no idea what you are talking about slave. And besides if I did do something then I would have only been doing the poor guy a favor."

Ari sighed and shook his head before heading back towards his room. "Whatever you say Stan but you probably ruined Rosalyn chances with him, all for a joke."

But the boy smiled when he heard the evil king mumbled to himself.

"Dirty bag wasn't good enough for her anyways."

* * *

_**AN: A little short but not bad for my first try. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Review Please :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

____

__

****

**AN: Another one-shot! This one-shot is NOT related to opposites attract or the previous one-shot!**  
**Tsuki no waltz: SO sorry for taking so long on your request but no lie I'm working on it right now! I just would like to take time on my requested chapters.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Okage the Shadow King, if I did there would be a sequel.**

* * *

"Oh Rosalyn! Tonight is just going to be perfect!"

Rosalyn smiled warmly at Marlene while she continued to style the young girl's hair. It was just a small party being held at Ari's house, his dad is trying to impress the new employees and office mates from the Hero's club. Also it was a chance for the old strange company to gather again.

"Thanks again for doing my hair Rosie!" Marlene said looking at Rosalyn through the mirror. "Whenever I try to do something different then my original style, my hair just becomes a complete mess."

Rosalyn laughed. "No problem Mar, and besides I know how much you like to impress Ari."

The young girl blushed. "Oh stop it, that's not the only reason. A girl just likes to dress up and look pretty every once in awhile."

"I remember myself when I was your age," Rosalyn teased. "And I don't recall being like that."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "That's because you were to busy with being a hero. Seriously Rosalyn, if you just put your mind to it you could get any man you want."

The heroine sighed. "Men are the least of my problems right now. Besides, if I were ever to settle down I would like a guy who's interested in average me, instead of all-dolled-up me."

Marlene smirked teasingly. "I can think of one person who's interested in...all of you."

"What? Who?"

"That hunky new hero guy from the club." (1)

"He's not a hero, but he does hang around the hero's club a lot, doesn't he?"

"I think that's because of you," Marlene laughed. "And I hear he's coming tonight. You going to talk to him?"

Rosalyn thought for a moment. "I might."

~Later at the party~

Rosalyn swished the blood red wine in her glass around. She wasn't really interested in drinking, but she didn't want any awkward newbie heroes asking if they could get her a drink. She didn't want to hurt anyones feelings. Try as she might, Rosalyn couldn't help look for that new guy from the club. He really was cute and she might actually be interested in him.

"Hi Rosalyn."

She turned to see Ari placing a platter of food on a picnic table. "Hey Ari! Nice little shindig your mom has going here."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"So," Rosalyn said crossing her arms. "I couldn't help but notice Stanley hasn't graced us with his presence this evening. Any idea where he is?"

Ari scratched the back of his head. "Oh he's here but I think he's just going to stay in the house this time. He said something about getting sick of seeing second rate heroes staring at him."

Rosalyn shook her head. "Well that's good, Stan can't ruin a party if he isn't here."

Ari opened his mouth to say something but his father called him over. The quiet boy excused himself and left Rosalyn alone again.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Rosalyn jumped at the new voice. She turned to see the new guy from the heroes club standing there with a new glass of wine.

"I already have one," She said. "But thank you for the thought uh..."

"Lance."

"Well thank you Lance."

"I've seen you around the heroes club a lot," He said brushing his dark hair from his eyes. "But I don't believe I know you."

"Oh I'm Rosalyn."

"Rosalyn, that's a beautiful name."

Rosalyn let her guard down a little while she talked to the charming Lance. They talked most of the party, but soon the party started to break apart as people left. Rosalyn tried to break away from her conversation to help clean up, but Lance didn't seem to be letting her. After awhile she decided to end it.

"Well, Lance, thank you for the company but I should help clean up," She said gathering some wine glasses in her hands.

Annoyance flashed in the man's eyes but it soon left. "But of course, perhaps we can speak another time."

"I'd like that very much."

And with that Rosalyn turned away and headed towards the house. When she stepped into the homey kitchen, only Ari's mother was there.

"Rosalyn! Thank you so much for helping," She smiled. "Would you mind tidying up in here while I help take down the decorations in the backyard?"

"No not at all! You leave this to me."

"Your such a dear, thank you."

Rosalyn watched Ari's mother leave and started putting dishes in the sink. She got so wrapped up in cleaning she didn't hear someone walk up behind her. She turned around and jumped. Lance was standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

He rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, you know why I'm here."

Rosalyn didn't like the look he was giving her. It was a nasty perverted stare and Rosalyn was seriously uncomfortable.

"No I don't," She said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

In a flash he shoved her into the nearest wall and pinned her there. For once Rosalyn felt...helpless. She has never been in a situation like this before. Men were usually too intimidated by Rosalyn to even look at her the wrong way. Her mind was telling her to fight back like the hero she was but her body felt frozen. (2)

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" He growled. "Acting all high and mighty, leading a guy like me on."

Rosalyn glared at him. "Let go of me and get the hell out of this house!"

"Not until I get what I came here for," He smirked looking down at her body. She shivered in disgust.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

Rosalyn's chest felt light when she heard that fimiliar deep voice.

_'Stanley!'_

Lance turned around to see the evil king in leaning on the kitchen doorway. He was wearing his usual formal attire, and had his orange hair with blond highlights brushed back. His arms were crossed and had a pissed expression on his face.

"I don't agree on your choice of woman to stalk but you're barking up the wrong tree," Stan said stepping inside the kitchen. "That's my loud mouth hero. Go find your own."

Lance opened his mouth to say something but Stan just growled and dark energy glowed in his eyes. The guy let go of Rosalyn and quickly left the house.

"Shouldn't a hero be able to take care of herself?" Stan sneered before grabbing an apple and leaving again. Rosalyn just stood there in the kitchen trying to catch up to the rest of the world.

_'I didn't think I would ever think this,"_ Rosalyn thought. _'but my hero...sort of"_

* * *

**_AN: This one kind of sucked in my opinion but it got stuck in my head, so I wrote it down._**

**_(1) Ha! You thought she was going to say Stan, didn't you?_**

**_(2) I know Rosalyn is kind of OC right there, but once you think about it maybe not. I doubt many guys would try to put the moves on Rosalyn, so she probably would be thrown off guard by some creep getting fresh with her._**

**_Review Please_**


End file.
